Dead
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Bonnie is dead, and has a heart to heart to Kol. One shot, for now, if you want a full story tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I balled like a baby when Bonnie said goodbye to Jeremy. So I wanted to write this story, please review!**

Bonnie watched Caroline and Elena unpack things from their car for freshman orientation, tears streaming down her face. She felt someone come up besides her. She started speaking,

"I miss them more than anything, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, my dad." Her voice cracked. "I wanted normal things in life, I wanted to go to college, get a good job, get married, have children. But now I can't, and I'd sacrifice myself for them again in a heartbeat, I, just can't help but wish I was there with them. Selfish, but, I can't help it."

Bonnie looked over to Kol who was listening intently, then said, "You didn't deserve to die Bonnie, you were never supposed to die Bonnie. Wishing you could be there with them, is anything but selfish after you sacrificed yourself for your friends."

Kol put an arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head. Bonnie whispered, "I miss them." "I know Bunny," He placed a kiss on top of her head, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So I was able to update this story despite finals, thankfully. I get out of school on May 23, so you can expect me to update this story and my other stories after then. Please be patient and please, please, review! If you have any suggestions or advice, feel free to share! Enjoy!**

Bonnie walked up behind her father, who was at her grave, crying. "I'm so, so, sorry sweetheart." He said shaking his head. "I should have been a better father, I should have been there for you." Her dad sobbed.

"No, dad, you were a great father." Bonnie said with tears streaming down her face. She came up to him and cradled his face in her hands. "Daddy I love you. Why can't you hear me? I love you, dad." Bonnie sobbed.

"Dad! Dad! Daddy!" Bonnie cried out. Kol wrapped his arms around Bonnie, pulling the hysterical Bonnie away from her father. "No! Daddy!" Bonnie cried out thrashing in Kol's embrace.

"Shhh, Bonnie he can't hear you." Kol spoke gently. "Please, daddy!" Bonnie sobbed, burying her face into Kol's chest. "Shhh." Kol whispered stroking Bonnie's hair as he carried her away, bridal style with her face in his chest, away from the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Enjoy!**

Throughout the days Kol was always there for Bonnie as she cried and tried to cope. It was torture for Bonnie, being able to see her loved ones but they couldn't see her.

Bonnie's arms were rested on her knees with her chin on her hands as Kol Kol sat down next to her. "Thank you. You were there for me." Kol didn't answer, he just stared off into the distance. They sat in comfortable silence until Kol answered.

"No one was there for me, it looked like you needed someone. You didn't deserve to be alone." Bonnie turned her gaze up to his face and said, "Seriously thank you, it means a lot."

Kol turned and stared down at her, Bonnie leaned forward until her lips brushed slightly over his. After a moment she pulled back slightly and gazed into his eyes.

They both felt it, the connection, the shock when their lips touched. Kol leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bonnie's, it didn't take long until the kiss became more passionate.

Bonnie's hand ran along Kol's bicep when it happened, the veil dropped. Bonnie pulled back, her eyes widened in shock. Kol pulled her up to her feet and ran along her to their family and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I don't think this story will be very long, so we're coming to an end. I know, it's very short, but I have some other fic ideas, that will of course contain Kennett, it may not be listed as a Kol/Bonnie fic, but it will have Kennett, so if you guys are looking for a Kennett story, just go to where my stories are listed. So you can expect that soon, please review! Enjoy!**

Bonnie and Kol ran as fast as they could, they wanted to have as long as they could with their loved ones. They ran to the center of the expression triangle, that would be the only place the veil could be dropped.

Once they got their, they found Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, a witch they recognized as a 'friend' of Klaus's, and her dad.

Tears streamed streamed down Bonnie's face as she hugged each of her friends. As she hugged her dad, she whispered, "I was there, at the graveyard." A look of shock crossed his face, "How long will we have." Kol spoke up. "Actually, I will be able to bring back one of you, only one. I'm not strong enough to do both of you at the same time. In about a week I'll be able to bring back the other person."

Bonnie shared a look with Kol and said, "Kol, you've been waiting long enough. You deserve to brought back first." Kol nodded, but once she turned her head, he locked gazes with the witch and he slightly shook his head.

"It's time, we must put the veil back up." The witch spoke up. Bonnie shared one last hug with her dad, she whispered, "I'll be back soon."

The witch began chanting. "No! Kol!" Bonnie said realizing what was going on. "Don't!" But it was too late, Kol was gone. "Why would you do that." Bonnie whispered, looking at the spot Kol once stood, knowing he was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

**So now that it's summer, my sleeping schedule has gone to shit. I am not awake before 12, and most updates will be when your asleep. Sorry for late PM responses, enjoy!**

Bonnie anxiously waited for the witch to regain her strength. She knew she wouldn't be strong enough to do it, and she knew if she did, she'd die.

Once the week was over, and the witch became strong enough again, they finally headed to the expression. Bonnie's friends came with her only because they knew it was important to her.

Bonnie twisted her hands nervously while the witch mumbled Latin. Suddenly Kol was standing infront of them with his signature smirk on his face and he said, "Took you long enough."

Rebekah squealed and hugged Kol. "You're killing me, Bekah." He groaned out. Rebekah finally stopped hugging him and then Kol awkwardly patted his brothers on the back.

Kol then turned and smiled at seeing Bonnie, "I've missed you, Bunny." He said bringing her in for a hug. Bonnie saw the shocked faces of the Mikaelsons and could only imagined what her friend's faces looked like.

Bonnie allowed herself to enjoy the hug for a moment, then pulled away and smiled up at him, then slapped him across the face, hard. Kol rubbed a hand to his cheek with a hurt expression on his face.

"How dare you do that to me?! I've been worried sick about you!" Bonnie asked furious. "You wanted to be with your family and friends." Kol said simply, still rubbing his cheek.

"So did you! And you had been waiting longer than me! You deserved to be with your family!" Bonnie fired back. "Sorry to break the sexual tension," Rebekah began, "What?!" Bonnie shrieked, her face becoming bright red. "But, it's getting cold in here and I'd rather not spend my night in a cave watching you two practically humping each other."

Bonnie gasped and gave her an aneurysm that brought her to her knees until Elena grabbed her outstretched hand. "Calm down, she's only try to get a reaction. And yes I agree, let's get out of here." Elena said pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"My mom's gonna kill me." Caroline said glancing at the time then rushing out of the cave. Bonnie just sighed and followed her out of the cave. "Call me soon, Bunny!" Kol called after her, and without looking behind her, Bonnie gave him the finger.

"Well, that was more than awkward." Elijah stated staring after Bonnie. "Tell me about it." Elena said, then hurried out of the cave after Bonnie.


	6. AN

**Authors note: Okay, okay, so I understand most of you will be pissed off because this is not an update but an author's note. So I will be leaving for vacation in two days, tomorrow I will spend all day finishing packing and preparing for my holiday(I wrote this at two thirty in the morning, so tomorrow is really today). Of course, the day after I leave and and will not be back for a week. I most likely will not have time to update, and for that I'm terribly sorry. But I promise I will try to make it up to you next update. Sorry for the late updates for this and my other stories. Keep suggestions and comments coming! Thank you, and have a wonderful rest of the week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Please tell me what you think.**

Bonnie and Kol started hanging out together, after a week they were practically attached by the hip. Everyone could see that they were attracted to eachother, it was only a matter of time when they'd end up in bed together, Rebekah had even started making bets.

Bonnie tried to catch Kol up on movies he had missed when he was stuck in a coffin, he became a _ Jaws fan(the first time he saw it he screamed like a girl)_

_Bonnie was more than happy to have him as a friend, she was attracted to him, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. They even had sleepovers, they'd stock up on junk food, rent a bunch of movies, then make a bed of pillows and blankets infront of the t.v., where they would fall asleep together._

_Bonnie would force him to watch romcoms and Kol would force her to watch slasher films. Bonnie smiled and snuggled up into Kol as they watched a romantic comedy, Kol could only cringe._

_Bonnie smiled at the cheesy ending then turned off the t.v., "See, that wasn't so bad." Bonnie's said snuggling up into the blankets. "No, that was awful." Kol corrected laying on his side facing her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, then said, "Hey! Let's play truth or dare." Kol groaned, "Please!" Bonnie begged._

_"Fine." Kol grumbled. "Yay! Truth or dare." "Dare." Bonnie smirked. "I dare you, to flash a random stranger." Kol just shrugged and walked to the front door, he walked out into the night and waited for a car to come. As soon as he saw one, he went into the middle of the road and flashed them. The car screeched to a halt and Kol flashed inside._

_Bonnie couldn't stop giggling, "Your turn little witch." Kol said smiling back at her. "Dare." "I dare you to strip naked and go swim in the pond outside." Bonnie's eyes widened, "It's cold out." "Exactly." _

_Bonnie sighed then got up and walked outside, she slowly took off all her clothes, shivering all along the way. She walked to the pond and slowly eased in. _

_Bonnie turned around and glared at Kol, she didn't care if he saw her naked. Bonnie the dunked herself underwater and came up gasping. She got out of the pond and glared at Kol, shivering._

_Kol gave her a towel that she used to dry herself off. As soon as she reached the living room she dropped the towel and darted under the blankets. "Truth." Kol said settling down."Do you have feelings for someone and if so who?"_

_"Yes I do, you." _

_**I'm gonna end it there, I'm too tired to write a good sex scene.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**The last chapter of this story will probably be next chapter. Enjoy!**

Bonnie' s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "I, uhhh, ummm, truth!" Bonnie stuttered. "Do you have feelings for me?" Kol asked hopefully.

Bonnie played with the edge of the blanket and mumbled, "Yes." She glanced up to see his reaction, which was a mixture of joy and relief. Bonnie quickly looked back down to the blanket.

"Bonnie, please look at me." Kol gently said. Bonnie slowly looked back up at him, they stared at each other for awhile until Kol cradled her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss became more passionate until Bonnie was on her elbows leaning back and Kol following. Bonnie tugged at the hem of his shirt. They broke away briefly for Kol to slip out of it. Bonnie began unbuckling his pants before his hands stopped hers.

Bonnie glanced up to his face, "Are you sure?" Kol asked to which she nodded. She finished pulling off his pants and helped him slid out of his boxers.

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly at his size, and Kol only smirked at her. "Like what you see?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and stroked him which made Kol groan and thrust slightly.

"Bonnie," Kol groaned, "I won't be able to control myself if you keep doing that." Bonnie smiled and pulled off the remaining blankets off her. Kol took a moment to fully look at her before he positioned himself over her and looked gazes with her before slowly pushing himself inside her.

Bonnie couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. Kol stopped immediately until she was ready, once he was fully inside her he once again stopped and kissed her before moving.

Bonnie clutched his biceps and had to hold in her loud moans. "Let go, sweetheart." Kol mumbled to her. She groaned as he moved faster inside her. Bonnie soon cried out as both she and Kol came together. Afterwards they snuggled up into the multiple blankets and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you so much for your support with this story, it's been awesome! Enjoy!**

Rebekah stumbled down the staircase to go to the kitchen for breakfast. She walked past the living room, then backtracked and looked inside, Bonnie was lying on top of her brother and both were obviously naked.

Rebekah couldn't help the large smirk that grew as she realized all the bets she had won. With a bounce in her step, Rebekah went back upstairs to collect the money her brothers now owed her.

* * *

Bonnie woke to someone stroking her hair, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Kol with a bright smile on his face. She smiled happily then closed her eyes and set her head back on his chest.

Bonnie allowed herself to bask in the completion that she felt before getting up. To Kol's questioning look she explained, "Wouldn't want your siblings walking in on us."

She pulled on her shirt then tossed Kol his pants. Bonnie finished dressing and turned to see Kol had done the same.

Bonnie placed a quick kiss on his check before they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Both Klaus and Elijah seemed upset over something while Rebekah on the other end seemed smug.

It was pretty tense but the silence was broken when she heard the front door banged open. Caroline and Elena came in, "Here's your money. This is Damon's too." Caroline stiffly said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Rebekah straightened the stack of cash and began counting it. Bonnie looked to Elena for answers who supplied, "Rebekah has been making bets on when you and Kol would hookup."

Bonnie blushing beet red turned to Rebekah who looked up from the stack of money, "What? It wasn't some big secret that you two had a thing for each other."

Elena sat down next to Elijah and they all had breakfast together. Through all the bickering between all of them, Bonnie finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Bonnie clasped hands with Kol and she smile up at him.

Who knew, maybe she'd let him turn her?


End file.
